


20 Harold Asks

by CreeperX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Out of Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperX3/pseuds/CreeperX3
Summary: Basically, Harold gets asked 20 Questions from this OC Ask List: http://mew-poo.tumblr.com/post/144260994585/100-oc-asks





	20 Harold Asks

What do You smell like?

 

“Uh…” He briefly scratched his head “That’s a weird Question to open with… But I would say…” He sniffed his Arm “Like a Teenager?”   


 

What is your voice like?

 

“... You’re listening to it but… I guess I would say… Hint of Australian with a New Jersey Accent. And throw some British words in there for a bit of flavor.”

 

What is your biggest motivator?   


 

“Well, It would be partly my friends, partly Marinette, partly just wanting to be able to brag to Chloe about some sort of monumental achievement someday" He then suddenly remembered something "Oh! And there is also my version of the Green Lantern Quote! (You know the one)"

 

What is your most embarrassing memory?

 

“Every time I forgot to close the blinds… On a weekend.”

 

How do you deal with/react to pain?

 

“Well, Normally I am really silly with it, To quote Misery: “Ow”. But, In a fight, I ignore it only to quip about it after the fight.”

 

What do you like to wear?

 

“Anything that is nerdy and tacky.” To prove this fact, He currently has on a Celeste Shirt, Poka-Dot Pants and Sandals with Socks

 

Which of your relationships have impacted you most positively?

 

“Uh… Friendship would be the ones with Marinette and Adrien while Familial would be my Mom.”

 

What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever eaten?

 

“Cheese Popcorn with Chocolate and Butter drizzled on it. Creep's Favorite.”

 

What are you like when you’ve gotten too little sleep?

 

“You ever seen a drunk Scottish man while high? That’s me.”

 

Are you romantically interested in anyone?

 

“Uh…” He started blushing a bright red “That… Erm… Is kind of complicated but I kinda have a crush on (Well, I’m more like head over heels for) Uh... Marinette. And yes, I KNOW that she is head-over-heels for Adrien. But when has that stopped Nino? Or Nathaniel?”

 

How patient are you?

 

“I have to deal with Chloe like, 24/6 so… Pretty patent.”

 

What is your age?

 

“15 years old. But, Mentally, it can vary from situation to situation."

 

Hair color?

 

“Blond with Green Tips… As you can see”

 

Do you prefer either hot or cold weather more?

 

“Hot.”

 

Fears?

 

“Pigs”

 

When was the last time you cried?

 

“Uh…”  Harold looked pretty embarrassed “My most recent time of crying for a good reason was like, a week after I had moved here for reasons that I won’t get into right now. But most recent time of actually crying was from the ending of Furdiburb just a few days ago.”

 

Are you happy where you are currently?

 

He snorted and chuckled “Heck yeah! Only thing that could be better is if Chloe was not such a prick!”

 

What kinds of things anger you?

 

“Chloe, Haters, Chloe when she is against any of my friends, Chloe when she is against Marinette, Gosh Darn  **_Plot Holes_ ** , Jump scares and those Movie Heroes who are huge creepy jerks but still get the girl” He shuttered at that last one

 

Biggest accomplishment?

 

"Winning a Snow War."

 

Outlook on life?

 

“Well, I always try to be considerate of myself and of others around me and always try to give a fair fight. And, I always feel like I should give anyone in my life agency and try to support them fully.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more Chapters for Harold to answer stuff


End file.
